We Should Take The Train More Often
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: Contest fic: When Yoh suggested taking the train Anna wasn't that pleased on the idea...but maybe just maybe she changes her mind by the end of it.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but the plot (Even as weak as it is.)

Ok so This is part of the story contest under the promt: IV. AU (by Xbakiyalo) - Put the characters from SK into a different original world (no crossovers). The setting should be as original as possible - please stay away from overdone high school fics! If you want to, you can also make the characters completely human i.e. no Shaman powers. No less than 1000 words, could be rated from K to M and could be yuri, yaoi and hetero.

Note Anna is a little more affection when sexing Yoh but just a little.

Haven't wrote anything for a while but I got this wrote today and feel so good about it, Thanks to you (SK-fan7) for letting me know about the contest and got me writing a Shaman King fic again so XD Thank you.

Really happy, rambles over...

...and hope you enjoy.

* * *

We Should Take The Train More Often.

Yoh jammed his hand between the closing doors and waited till they opened again before squeezing through them to stand in the carriage tugging his fiancé behind him, when she was on he lifted their join hands up above her head. Standing behind her he lowered his right arm over, resting it around her waist while still holding her hand, when the carriage started moving he shuffled forward a little but the train was crowed so he didn't get far.

"We should take the train more often."

Anna glared at the man before her and turned around breaking her hold with Yoh's hand, bringing both hands up she crossed her arms looking at her fiancé disagreeing with his statement "We should have just walked."

He smiled tilting his head "Come on Anna it's raining, we would have caught a cold." Lifting his right arm above his head he gripped the loop resting on the rail for passengers to support themselves "Besides this isn't so bad."

She just blinked at him, staring his him down because this was beyond bad. It was crowed and she couldn't move or sit down and frankly she didn't want to stand for the next hour because these heels may look pretty but they hurt. Pain was beauty and right now she was in a lot of pain but she had to look good for their engagement party which they just left, hence the high red pump and little black dress with her coat.

Shrugging one shoulder he curved his left arm around her waist "At least we can keep warm." That wasn't so bad yet when the guy behind Anna bumped into her he frowned at the back of the guy's head, idiot. Pulling his fiancé closer he just brushed his lips against her cheek before lifting his eyes to look at the informative postures on the upper part of the carriage because if he looked down then he wouldn't look back up.

Anna's dress, plus her made him think of sex and that was it.

She felt her lips twitch at the corners when Yoh glared at the man before pulling her closer, still keeping her arms crossed she just rested against him looking over his shoulder to the passing darkness. The speed of the train made the carriage rock and the bodies inside sway slightly, her body was pressed firmly into her fiancé and she could help but shiver at the feel of his hard body against hers.

Looking down her frowned "You cold." When she just hummed he pulled his arm back and snaked his hand inside her open coat to curve it back around her waist, his hand rested one her left hip and he started a rubbing motion hoping to warm her.

Pressing her mouth to his shoulder she hid her smile, only he would think she was cold when she was anything but and when the train rocked hard at a curve her feet moved half a step closer to Yoh's. He elbow bumped into his lower ribs earning a groan from him, uncrossing her arms she rubbed at the spot she accidently elbowed him in and slid her left hand down his chest to rest at his waist.

He smiled pressing his lips to her forehead "Aww thanks."

Anna just kept her head forward but continued her rubbing motion for a few more minutes than trailed her hand down to rest at his waist like her other hand, yet when she smoothed them down she could feel all the muscles underneath. Yoh's body was in good shape and while he wasn't over defined with muscles mass he had just enough, the thought and feel produced another shiver from her again as she curled her fingers in his shirt.

Yoh spanned his fingers wide on her hip and squeezed gently yet felt one eyebrow go up when he heard a soft moan, barely enough for anyone else to hear it over the speaker system and hushed conversations but enough for him to have heard it. He knew his fiancé pretty well, they had been engaged for a few months but he had known her a life time and dated her for half of it so he knew what kinds of sounds she made.

More correctly he knew what those sounds meant.

Tipping his chin down he looked at her face catching her eyes as they lifted, raising his eyebrow higher he curved one side of his mouth up "Ok baby."

Baby, she rolled her eyes and just looked away from him yet fingers squeezed her hip again harder than before as his body pressed harder to her, the arm around her waist pulled her even closer making her breasts press into his chest. What little space was left between them when they came on the train had been removed, lifting her eyes up again she took in his face seeing the smirk and just raised one eyebrow of her own.

Yoh grinned at the brow knowing what she meant and just shrugged his right shoulder, squeezing her hip again he drew his fingers back together and slid his hand around to her back before sliding it lower, fingertips skimming over the top of her butt. Watching her face he traced his fingertips down over the curve before drawing them back up and then slid them back down, sliding them down he left the heel of his palm resting on the top of her buttock with his fingers further down.

Anna felt her lips part when he tapped her bottom, running her tongue over her bottom lip she looked at him before tipping her chin further up and arched her back slightly knowing the effect it would have. Been so close to him it pressed her breasts harder into his chest while her hips pushed back a little, he gave her another tap in warning this time but she just hitched one shoulder up looking at him from under her lashes before glancing away.

Minx, Yoh couldn't help the thought as he spanned his fingers a little wider over the curve of her ass knowing he should really be doing this on a crowded train but he couldn't help himself as he squeezed.

Anna licked at the middle of her bottom lip before rolling it in and biting down on it gently feeling slightly turned on by his action, while it was nothing majorly sexual it was still enough to make her fingers tighten in his shirt. Being on the train with other around might have been a factor in it but the main factor for her was the man stood before, he could make her slow her head with the effect he had on her and she would let him.

Grinning again he squeezed a little harder before kneading it as he pushed his hips forward slightly finding himself starting to harden, he couldn't help but get aroused as Anna's playful side came out. Squeezing again he pulled up as he did so loving the way she pushed up on the front part of her feet even as she came up to half his head height with the heels on, pushing his hips forward he dipped his head to brush his lips against the corner of her mouth.

She lifted her left hand to grip the material over his right pectoral while sliding her other lower to curl in his band of his slacks, using the sway of the carriage she rocked on her feet keeping her body pushed firmly against his. When lips brushed the corner of her mouth she parted her lips turning her head slightly finding herself become more aroused when they had barely done anything, brushing her lips against his she pushed her hips back into his kneading hand.

Yoh nipped at her bottom lip briefly to then sooth his tongue along it, her finger dug into his chest as her breasts pressed hard into his chest and he couldn't help but drop his eyes to them and had to hold back a groan. There were pressed that firmly against his chest they swelled above the cups of her dress, untangling his right hand from the loop above his head he lowered it brushing it down her arm. While he wanted to grasp her breast he still had to remember they were on a train and people could be watching, moving his eyes around the carriage he found their position fairly secluded, they were between the doors and the rest of the people standing.

On his right there was a panel from his shoulder height that held the benched style seats in place on the other side and the rest of the passengers had their backs to them, plus Anna was wearing a coat so that provided another cover for what his hands were doing. Snaking his right hand between their bodies he brushed his fingers over her hips before trailing them up over her stomach feeling aswell as hearing her drawn in breath. Anna bit harder on her lips for a moment as she looked at her fiancé wondering if he would, when fingers danced up her stomach she couldn't stop the small sucked in breath as excitement shoot through her. Raising her face she brushed his lips against his in a soft kiss yet sucked in another breast when he cupped her breast, his fingers squeezed as he pushed with his palm making her eyes close.

He kneaded her left breast while using his arm around her waist to keep her hips against his and brushed their lips again but this time swiped his tongue along her bottom lip, when they parted further he swept his tongue inside. Moving it forward he brushed it against hers before exploring her mouth, kneading her breast his thumb traced along the cup where it moulded to her skin and swept two fingers up to trace along it aswell.

She tried not to moan but when his fingers dipped under the cup she did, her hips pushed forward and her hand slid up to his shoulder while her other one followed the band of his slacks from his hip until her fingers brushed the clasp. Trailing her fingers down she could feel his hard length beneath the material and pushed the heel of her palm into it, when he groaned quietly she smirked against his lips and did it again.

Looking her in the eyes he tugged at the cup of her dress tugging it down slightly and slid his fingers further inside until he found what he was looking for, using his index and forefinger first two knuckles he trapped her nipple between them. Squeezing them together he curled his fingers slightly tugging on it, he rested his lips against her temple and glancing around just to make sure no one was watching. When he was sure no one was he tugged her cup further down to use his thumb and forefinger on her nipple, rolling it before squeezing it as he pushed his hips forward into her hand "Fuck Anna."

She felt goose bumps sweep over the skin of her neck and shoulder as his breathe tickled her left ear, pushing her heel hard into him she moved his down before twisting her it so her fingers where facing down and cupped him. Squeezing through his slacks she started a small rhythm alternating between rubbing and squeezing his cock through the material covering it finding her panties becoming damp. Minutely she rocked her hips forward and brushed her lips against his jaw giving it a small nip before sucking on it, to anyone else would like they were just whispering sweet nothings to each other.

He squeezed her buttock again before moving his palm to the certain of her ass and slid it lower starting to bunched the material of her dress but stopped letting it drop knowing if anyone looked they would see it being lifted. Pulling his fingers back he corrected the cup of her dress until it covered her breast again and slid his hand to her over his crotch pulling it to his hip, without saying anything he turned her so she was boxed in. So Anna now stood before the doors and the seat side panel that came up to just passed her shoulders, while his back was to the passengers but mostly block anyone view of her.

Pressing close Anna slid her hand back to his slacks but since their positions had changed she dipped her fingers in the band just above the clasp and lifted her eyes to his, an eyebrow rose as his lips curving up but it was answer enough. Unfastening the clasp she moved her fingertips to grip the zipper and tugged it down slightly but only half way, it was enough for her to slid her hand in but not enough for his slacks to drop from his hips. When lips brushed hers she smirked against them and curled her fingers around the hard cock, a small moan left her mouth at how hot and smooth it felt in her hand.

Yoh groaned into her mouth greatful it was drowned out by the speaker system talking about something stupid, rocking his hips forward he pushed up into her hand as she squeezed his cock before starting to stroke. Lifting his left hand he cupped her breast thankful he changed their position as the seat board panel covered what his hand was doing to her, curving his right arm around his waist he slid his hand down the curve of her ass. Brushing the hem of her dress with his fingertips he traced along it, feeling the skin of thighs as he did so and when she lifted up on her feet slightly he tugged it up slightly.

Anna pressed her thumb to the head of his cock feeling the pre-cum beaded on the top, pressing her thumb into the silt and squeezed with her fingers before moving her thumb around the head of his cock. Fingers traced the band of her panties over the curve of her buttock and she moaned unable to hold it back, tilting her face down she pressed her mouth to his shoulder eyes looking over it to see the back of a passenger before they closed.

He followed the lace with it meshed with skin, followed it from the top of her buttock and all the way between her legs to brush against the crotch of her underwear making him supress his own groan at how wet the lace was. Using his forefinger and index fingertips he traced along the wet lace, stroking her sex and stepped even closer to get his hand a little further between her but felt his eyes get caught on the reflection in the glass door. Her dress was bunched slightly only reveal the top of her thighs and the very bottom of her buttock, with her back to the door the only person who could see what he was doing was him.

She bite down on her rolled in lips as he pushed the lace of her panties aside to trace his fingers through her wet sex, her legs didn't know whether to push up on the balls of her feet or spread a little more. She stroked down to the base of his cock giving it a small squeeze before drawing her hand back up rocking her hips in time with her strokes "Yoh." She whispered his name softly wanting him to do more than tease.

He rolled her nipple between his finger and thumb loving the way she moaned his name, when she pushed up on the ball of her feet again he slid his fingers to the top of her sex brushing over her clit and pressed against it. When she moaned again a little louder he just pressed harder against her rocking his hips into her strokes and rubbed with his fingertips before sliding them down to her entrance. The carriage rocked and so did their bodies, her lips pressed to his jaw as she gripped his shirt with her free hand yet he just dipped his head to brush their lips together knowing it would be a little while before the pulled into the next station.

Anna pushed her tongue forward to brush against her fiancés but couldn't do anything expect moan into it as he pushed his fingers inside her, she rocked her hips back feeling them pushing deeper into her as he rolled her nipple. She was losing her head and it was hard to remember she had to be quiet because they were on a crowded train, her strokes on his cock quickened as she panted into his mouth.

Yoh trailed his eyes over the flushed cheeks to the way her eyes had darkened with pleasure as he lifted his head slightly "God Anna." Pressing harder against her he pushed his fingers deeper before pulling them out to slid up her sex. Circling her clit spread her moisture around before pressing his fingertips to it, a groan slipped from his mouth as she moaned tightening her grip around his cock "Fuck."

She sucked on his bottom lip looking at him from under her lashes as she rocked her hips feeling his fingers sliding back into her, she tipped her head to the side another moan yet remembered to press to her lips to his shoulder. The sound was muffled in the material of his coat as he thrust his fingers into her again; arching her back she pushed down on those fingers while pushing her breast into his hand "Yoh."

He turned his face to look at her when he she spoke his name, the tone of the word and the look in her eyes let him know what she wanted but he just pressed his lips to hers and thrust his tongue forward as he pushed his fingers back in. Sucking on his tongue she slid her other hand into his slacks but slid it lower to cup his balls, slowing her stokes she rolled his balls in the palm of his hand and broke the kiss to nip his lip "Please."

Yoh groaned rocking his hips forward and looked down at his fiancé "You have to be quiet." While easing his fingers back he corrected the cup of her dress again before lifting his hands to her shoulders "Take your coat off and hold it in front of you." That way she had cover if they pulled into the station. If they did before they finished he could just quickly pull his slacks up and pull his coat closed, then no one would be the wiser as to what they were doing, when she nodded he slid her coat from her shoulders.

Anna shivered as she pressed close to him allowing him to slid her coat off and when his hand came back to her shoulder she folded his direction allowing herself to be turned until her back was pressed to his chest. Taking her coat she linked her hands under the fold of it before resting it in front of her catching her reflection in the glass of the doors, just below her breast and down was covered by her folded coat. Lifting her eyes she caught sight of Yoh stood behind her and pushed back against him when he pushed the back of her dress up "Hurry."

"Shh." He grinned at the bite to her tone and pulled his zipper lowered before pulling his cock out, running his fingers between her legs he curled them in the wet lace and pulled it to the side as he rocked his hips forward. He groaned when the head of his cock touched her wet heat but had to press his lips to the back of her head trying not to groan any louder as he pushed forward sliding into Anna. Gripping her left hip he squeezed tight making her slow as she pushed back on him, her head tipped back on his shoulder as he slid his right arm around her just under her breasts holding her to him as he eased his hips back.

Biting her lip she cut off the moan of pleasure that tried to escape her lips as he slid into her, her linked hands broke their hold to grasp the material of her coat as she eased her hips further back taking more of him in. When a hand squeezed her hips she slowed even more when all she wanted to do was feel him thrust into her, tipping her head back she bit hard on her lip as he eased out and when he started to press in again she rocked her back. A hand squeezed her side as lips pressed to her temple but she grinded her hips back when he was all the way in and with the sway of the train she couldn't help the moan that came out.

He slid his right hand down to grip her hip only this one was resting above her dress while his left on was under it, when she grinded back into him he swallowed the groan in his throat making his Adam's apple bob. The train lurched and they tipped forward, stumbling one or two steps until Anna was pressed against the door and Yoh couldn't stop the groan that came again, her hips where pushed back slightly and he slid a little deeper. Opening his eyes he looked at her stood so close to the doors' her breath clouded the glass "Lean in to it."

Anna just rested her weight against the doors as hands gripped her hips more firmly and when Yoh pulled back only to rock forward harder than before she moaned his name "Yoh."

Fuck, he felt his balls drawing up as the speaker systems announced they would be reaching their station in the next twenty minutes, drawing his hips back he rocked them forward still slow enough not to draw attention but still a little faster than before. And with a little more force as she pushed her hips back into him "Fuck." He groaned the word under his breath as he felt muscles tighten around his cock, gripping snugly.

Lifting one hand she placed it against the door by her waist when the train lurched again, making the sway a little more forceful adding to her pleasure as Yoh thrust was harder, using her hand she pushed against the door back into the thrust. She could feel the beginning of her climax starting to build as the announcer system informed them they would be arriving at the station in fifteen minutes. A moan bubbled from her lips when Yoh pulled her back from the door holding her close but it was the hand sliding from her hip to push under the top band of her panties that made her that made the moan come from her.

He rocked his hips forward while sliding his fingers further down until he eased his fingers to rub against her clit, rubbing around it he rocked his hips forward a little faster before drawing them back only to do it again but as he thrust this time he pressed his fingers to her clit starting to rub. Anna moaned out loud as her climax started to sweep through her yet found it muffled when Yoh grasped her chin with his right hand and slanted his mouth over hers. Dropping her hand back she fisted the material of his slack over his thigh as she pressed her hips back into him, pushing up on the balls of her feet as she came.

Yoh swallowed his name off her lips as he claimed them while thrusting forward, not caring to be careful or mindful in case others were watching but just thrust forward hard when he felt muscles staring to tighten on his cock. Pressing hard with his fingers he rubbed a little faster feeling her jerk slightly against him as she came, he rocked his hips forward feeling muscles tighten even further on him and groaned feeling his balls drawing up as he came inside her.

Rubbing her tongue against his she swallowed his groans feeling his chest vibrate against her back but she just rocked her hips back once more before keeping them still against him, rubbing her hand over his thigh she looked at him when he broke the kiss. Yoh eased his hand from between her legs and around the back of her dress to correct the crotch of her panties, once he had he eased his hips back and put himself away. Smoothing his hands down the back of her dress he made sure it was all the way down before grabbing her coat out her hand, smiling at her he waited till she turned around before helping her back into her coat.

She felt boneless as she rested against him but flashed him a smile as he fastened her coat up; resting her hands on his chest she lifted her face giving him another kiss just as the announcer's voice came over the speakers telling them they would arrive at the platform in three minutes.

Yoh grinned against her lips "Just in time aswell."

Anna rolled her eyes at him and that goofy grin yet couldn't stop her lips curling up in amusement at his words, finding herself agreeing with him "Your right we should take the train more often." She smirked when his eyebrows went up and pressed her lips to his quickly before turning when the doors open to walk off.

He felt his lips curving up in a smirk as he followed after her, he really hoping they took the train again...sometimes soon.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it or at least liked it.

If I missed any mistakes please forgive me I will go back and try to get them all.

If you would like to leave a review then I would be most greatful. If you would like to say it wasn't your cup of tea then again feel free to do so but don't be rude or harsh about it ok.

C.I.G.21xx


End file.
